leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Trubbish (Pokémon)
|} Trubbish (Japanese: ヤブクロン Yabukuron) is a introduced in Generation V. It evolves into starting at level 36. Biology Trubbish resembles a full, dark green garbage bag that with a knot at the top that acts like ears. Trubbish has oval-shaped eyes and large triangular teeth that resemble broken glass. Its arms that look like trash spilling out of small tears in the bag with pink and blue objects protruding out of them. Its feet are dark green and stubby. This Pokémon was created when a mixture of domestic and industrial waste underwent a chemical reaction of some sort. Trubbish emits noxious, burp-like gases which, when inhaled, will render the victim bedridden for a week. This gas can also prove fatal when inhaled by young Pokémon and children. As evidenced in the anime, Trubbish's ear-like tufts stand straight up when startled, are lifted if happy, and lowered if it is feeling down. Furthermore, in the same episode, it is also explained that once Trubbish befriends a person, it will cease expelling foul odors. It prefers unsanitary places, such as garbage dumps. is a common enemy of Trubbish, and preys on it. In the anime Major appearances Trubbish debuted in Here Comes the Trubbish Squad!, where a bunch of befriended it. However, their , Daniela, thought it would spread an awful stench through the school. In the end, Trubbish saved the kindergartners' lives, and was adopted by Daniela and the kindergartners after finding out that Trubbish's stench fades when it is with people it trusts. It reappeared in a flashback in Explorers of the Hero's Ruin!. Four Trubbish appeared in Lost at the League! alongside a Garbodor. They became angry when Ash's Oshawott ate from a box of apples, not knowing that it belonged to them. A Trubbish appeared in a flashback in A Trip Down Memory Train!, where it was among the group of Pokémon that befriended Clemont's Bunnelby when it was still a wild Pokémon. Minor appearances A Trubbish appeared in [[M14|''White—Victini and Zekrom'' and Black—Victini and Reshiram]]. A Trubbish appeared in Clash of the Connoisseurs! in a fantasy. A Trubbish appeared in Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice, during the legend. Three s' Trubbish appeared in A Shocking Grocery Run!. A Trainer's Trubbish appeared in Crystal-Clear Sleuthing!. A Trainer's Trubbish appeared in Love at First Twirl!. Multiple Trainers' Trubbish appeared in Securing the Future!, where they joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Geoff owns a Trubbish that he used to battle in A Direct Attack and a Daunting Defense. It used its to prevent Black's Pokémon from getting close to it, but eventually, Tep blocked his nose to avoid the smell and defeat Trubbish. A Trubbish appeared in Mr. Perfect and PS541. A Trubbish appeared in a flashback in Cold Storage Battle. s were seen with a Trubbish in PASM14. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} will make you sleep for a week. They prefer unsanitary places.}} |} |} in hot pursuit.}} |} |} Game locations and }} , , and }} and }} |} |} ( )}} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Tower: Firebreathing Mountain}} |area=Cove Area}} |area=Great Glacier (1F-14F), Glacial Underpass (B1-B9), Redland Reaches (1F-10F), Eastern Savanna (1F-14F), Grove of Whispers (1F-9F), Silent Tundra (Golden Chamber), Dreamy Island (Golden Chamber), Moonlit Forest (1F-28F), Rusty Mountain (Mapless Street), Skill Treasury (1F-15F), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Melodious Woodland: Major Clean-Up}} |} |} |area=Dragon Hill: Stage 1}} |area=Wacky Workshop: Stage 160}} |area=Plasma Tundra: Abundant Orchard (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Autotomize|Steel|Status|—|—|15| }} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Haze|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Mud Sport|Ground|Status|—|—|15}} |Rock Blast|Rock|Physical|25|90|10}} |Rollout|Rock|Physical|30|90|20}} |Sand Attack|Ground|Status|—|100|15}} |Self-Destruct|Normal|Physical|200|100|5}} |Spikes|Ground|Status|—|—|20}} By tutoring Side game data |- , they still sort of like him. }} |- |} Evolution |no2=569 |name2=Garbodor |type1-2=Poison}} Sprites Trivia * Trubbish was revealed internationally in the for Pokémon: Black & White. * Trubbish shares similar traits to and . All three Pokémon are pure Poison-types with a single evolution, roughly the same base stat totals, and themed around pollution; Grimer is water pollution, Koffing is air pollution, and Trubbish is solid waste. Origin Physically, Trubbish is modeled after a plastic bag stuffed with garbage, its tied-off top somewhat resembling long, rabbit-like ears. This may draw from the fact that in both English and Japanese slang, a clump of lint and dirt can be called a "dust bunny". This is further evidenced by how the name of its evolved form is derived from "dust" as well. Name origin Trubbish is a combination of trash and rubbish. Yabukuron may be a combination of 破く yabuku (to tear) or 破ける yabukeru (to get torn) and 袋 fukuro (bag) or ぶくぶく bukubuku (loose-fitting/baggy). In other languages and |fr=Miamiasme|frmeaning=From the eating sound Miam and |es=Trubbish|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Unratütox|demeaning=From , , and Toxin |it=Trubbish|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=깨봉이 Kkaebongi|komeaning=From , , and suffix |zh_cmn=破破袋 ''Pòpòdài|zh_cmnmeaning=Possibly derived from the Japanese name. 破 means "damaged" or "worn out". 袋 means "bag". |ru=Траббиш Trabbish|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Artificial Pokémon de:Unratütox es:Trubbish fr:Miamiasme it:Trubbish ja:ヤブクロン zh:破破袋